tparpfandomcom-20200215-history
Seekers of the True Self Eggs
Egg Name: The Empress Egg Quote: "To you who enters through the door, where will this take you?" Egg Description: '''A medium-sized gray egg with a blue, circular gear on the front. This egg feels so mysterious, but there is a curiosity to it that is very interesting. '''Hatched: '''1st, Blue Velveth '''Egg Name: '''The Fool Egg '''Quote: ''"Thou art I."'' Egg Description: '''A large gray egg with a white circle on the front that looks like an eclipse. This egg feels sort of odd. Friendly, but odd. '''Hatched: '''2nd, Jasper Izanagith '''Egg Name: '''The Justice Egg '''Quote: ''"Every day will be great, little one."'' Egg Description: '''A small gray egg with pale pink crescents over it. This egg feels curious, friendly, and sweet. '''Hatched: '''3rd, Green Nanakoth '''Egg Name: '''The Magician Egg '''Quote: ''"No child of mine is trash, but you are close."'' Egg Description: '''A medium-sized gray egg with two orange orbs on the front, cut with a gray line. This egg feels friendly, but also like you'd be embarrassed to be around it. '''Hatched: '''4th, Blue Jirayath '''Egg Name: '''The Chariot Egg '''Quote: ''"You will be a trial... I am sure of it."'' Egg Description: '''A small gray egg with green, inverted crescents on it. This egg feels strong and optimistic, like a good buddy. '''Hatched: '''5th, Green Tomoeth '''Egg Name: '''The High Priestess Egg '''Quote: ''"I am sure you will find a prince one day."'' Egg Description: '''A medium-sized gray egg with bold, red phases of a moon in it. This egg feels soft, calm and reserved. '''Hatched: '''6th, Garnet Sakuyath '''Egg Name: '''The Emperor Egg '''Quote: ''"You will be special. I will let no one harm you."'' Egg Description: '''A large, gray egg with a white skull on the front. Serapheth guards this egg tightly, letting very few people touch it. It feels angry, and dangerous. '''Hatched: '''7th, Brown Mikazuchith '''Egg Name: '''The Wheel of Fortune Egg '''Quote: ''"Stay close, little one, you will not be left alone."'' Egg Description: '''A small, gray egg with a pale yellow bonnet on the front. This egg feels curious and inquisitive, that it may not be what it seems. Serapheth keeps it close to her. '''Hatched: '''8th, Blue Hinokath '''Egg Name: '''The Lovers Egg '''Quote: ''"Are you sure that you, are you?"'' Egg Description: '''A small, gray egg with a pink flower on it. This egg feels like it is not entirely sure what it wants to be. '''Hatched: '''9th, Green Himikoth '''Egg Name: '''The Star Egg '''Quote: ''"I feel like you will be unbearable."'' Egg Description: '''A small, gray egg with a malevolent-looking red grin and single eye on it. This egg feels overwhelmingly cheerful. '''Hatched: '''10th, Blue Kintokith '''Egg Name: '''The Hermit Egg '''Quote: ''"A mysterious child, but a proper one. Brilliance and grace."'' Egg Description: '''A medium-sized gray egg with pale copper markings on it like the phases of the moon. This egg feels serious and strange. '''Hatched: '''11th, Green Yasogamith '''Egg Name: '''The Reverse Fool Egg '''Quote: ''"Why choose reality when you can have a world of your own making?"'' '''Egg Description: '''A large, gray egg with a red, inverted crescent on it. This egg looks intimidating but feels rather friendly and a little dorky. '''Hatched: '''12th, Bronze-Garnet chimera Magasuth Category:Seekers of the True Self